It's All Downhill From Here
by AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity
Summary: Alex goes to the bank on an ordinary day. His classmates are there for a trip too. There's an attack and the next thing he knows, his class know his secret and they are all going back to Brecon Beacons with K-Unit. Can the legendary MI6 teen superspy Alex Rider handle the pressure or will it all go downhill from here?
1. Chapter 1

A group of students from Brookland Prep had been chosen to go to a bank for a trip to see what it was like working in a bank and handling situations. Unfortunately that bank that the teacher had chosen for them was in fact the Royal and General Bank, the HeadQuarters of the Special Operations Division of MI6.

The class including Tom Harris, Alex's best friend were at the bank and waiting to get a tour of the place to see what it was like to be a banker. But not this place, this place was for MI6, their headquarters where spies would come in on the cover of checking your bank account, where in fact you would be sent to either Mr Blunt or Mrs Jones who would give you a mission, a debriefing or just told something else.

Today of all days Alex Rider wasn't with his class, he was at home getting ready to go to the bank, he had been called in to discuss his account. Alex laughed, they just wanted him to come in and see them again to make sure that their little precious teenage spy that they blackmailed was alright. Alex was walking down the stairs in his business suit, looking smart because Blunt asked him to come in a suit for a very important meeting today but Alex had a spare change of normal clothes in his rucksack so he could change when the meeting was over in his own office.

"Bye Alex!" Jack yelled from the kitchen.

"See you Jack!" Alex yelled back and left the house and hopped onto his specially designed bike made for him. It went a lot faster than the average bike, had lots more gears, traction and etc.

Alex didn't know that his class would be at the bank today, he thought they were at school and Alex was having a day off school before returning just after his last mission that involved being in space.

Alex shuddered at the thought of space and before he knew it he had stopped right outside the Royal and General Bank and was chaining his bike to the bike rack so it didn't get stolen. It was very precious to him, his uncle Ian Rider had given the bike to Alex one Christmas.

Alex's POV

"Strange" I stepped into the bank avoiding the place where I got shot by a SCORPIA sniper. Urrgh I shivered at the feeling. That was embarrassing for me but luckily it's over.

Stepping into the bank, the reception area looked really dull, just a few other children and people sitting on chairs. Wait, children? I took a quick glance over to the over kids and my brain did a double flip. It was my homeroom class, including Tom.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath. Look professional and I can deal with it all later I thought and started taking steps over to the front desk. My presence must have alerted all eyes of my class. I could feel them watching me.

Sighing I reached the desk while the receptionist greeted me.

"I'm here to see Mr Blunt" I announced.

"I'm sorry but there's no one here ca-" She was interrupted by me. Does she not know who I am?

"It's Alex Rider"

"Identification number" the receptionist asked me.

"007-253-128500" I recited the numbers off my mind. If anyone hasn't got a 007 in the front of their ID number, they would be shown the way out.

"Mr Blunt will see you now" She smiled to me before I walked away from the desk disturbed. Man she has one creepy smile.

I then walked over to the lift and was greeted by a familiar face. "Hello Mr Rider, how are you?" Peter the security guard asked me.

"Hello Peter, I'm fine thanks"

"On your way to see Mr Blunt aren't you? The fifteenth floor yes?" he asked me pressing the lift button.

"Yes, I am, but call me Alex"

"Ok goodbye Alex" Peter told me. I entered the lift. The doors shut and I stood in silence for the journey tapping impatiently on my foot. Finally after a couple of minutes the lift doors opened to reveal the fifteenth floor, the top floor for the MI6 HQ. Mr Blunt's office, Mrs Jones office and my office are located on this floor.

You heard right, I have an office. Since I'm one of the best spies for MI6 I managed to persuade Blunt into letting me have an office of my own, he had let me have Ian's old office. I gave a smile as I let my thoughts run through my mind, strolling down the corridor. I passed Mrs Jones desk and I noticed that she was sitting there typing away.

My presence was noticed by Mrs Jones as she looked up at me smiling as I passed sucking on yet another peppermint. I could smell the faint whiff of mint in the air. I stretched a smile to her and kept walking on towards my office. I passed an office where the door sign said.

1501: Alan Blunt

Head of MI6

It was Blunts office and I slowed down for a moment and heard some voices coming from inside the office. I just carried on, not bothering to hear who was inside the office, though they sounded familiar...

I sighed as I came to a stop outside my office. There it was printed in big bold and plastic letters.

1504: Agent Alex Rider

Special Agent

I snorted at the last two words "Special Agent?!" I muttered. Seriously!

"Go and announce it to everyone here Blunt" I muttered pulling my set of keys out to find the right one for my office door.

"Nope"

"Not this one"

"No"

"Still not this one either"

"Nope"

"Ah yes" I said finally finding the right key and inserting it into my office door...if it was the right key.

"Damn" I cursed colourfully under my breath "Smithers here I come again" I declared having lost my key for my office.

So I pocketed my set of keys, my ID card sitting comfortably around my neck and I trudged back to the lift and hit the floor number to get to Smithers office. I must say he's the best inventor here in MI6 for me AND he's not like Blunt, the manipulative, vindictive, sick and twisted bastard who ruined my life.

* * *

And I'm going to end it there! Hope you enjoyed my new unusual start to an Alex Rider story. I'd like to point out that the start of this story - the bit in the bank is different to most plot lines then it will become a similar plot line to other stories in the next two chapters!

P.S - It's my birthday today! I'm 15! I decided to update a new story because I'm in the birthday mood! Please review as a present!

Over and out!

AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity Xxx


	2. The Run-In

_I know that I only put this chapter up last night but seeing as I've got so many nice and kind reviews, 10 of them already!, some follows and favourites for this story, I decided to give you lovely people a second chapter to read! Enjoy it and please review! Xx_

* * *

NO ONES POV:

Alex walked silently down the seventh floor where Smithers office was located. He then came to a stop outside his office. It read:

712: Mr Smithers

Technical Department

Alex knocked and then entered and he got a shock as soon as he closed the door. His class was sitting in chairs to the right of Smithers desk listening to him talking to his class about banking stuff probably.

"Alex m'dear boy, it's good to see you again. How are you?" Smithers rose from his chair and Alex was still astonished at how the chair could still hold his weight.

"I'm fine and perfectly healthy at the moment. Can I get another key for my office I've lost mine again it seems" Alex walked over to the desk where Smithers was and shook his hand firmly. He let go after a few seconds.

"Sure old chap and you need to stop losing it!" Smithers said and walked over to a box full of spare keys all labelled in numbers by hundreds. What's your number again Alex?" he asked.

"1504" Alex told him.

"Ah yes I'll have it in a few moments" Smithers said opening a box with different keys in it and he started looking for Alex's key.

His class were all staring at him gobsmacked apart from Tom of course who knew about Alex's secret spy life.

Then they started whispering to each other about Alex and why he was here and asking for a key for his office!?

Suddenly they fell silent as Smithers had started talking again. Alex shot them all a deathly glare, they flinched and looked away towards Smithers.

"Here we go" Smithers said handing Alex two golden keys, not real gold. "And this time I've given you two so don't lose them both!" Smithers said.

"Yeah or I'll jump out of a window to get into my office again if I lose them both! Just joking!" Alex laughed.

"Well thanks again Smithers and I'll see you later. Bye" Alex said waving as he left Smithers office and breathed a huge sigh of relief, he tried hard not to blow his cover and he hoped that it had worked.

When Alex had gone all the way back up to his office on the fifteenth floor he then managed to finally get the correct key into his keyhole and re-enter his office.

Breathing in a fresh breath of air, Alex checked his surroundings. Nothing had been moved in a few weeks, some dust had formed over things. It was time for a spot of spring cleaning.

"Oh god" Alex said sitting down at his desk chair, leaning back in it. It had been three weeks since MI6 had called him in and boy he was not happy, it had almost been an MI6-free month that Alex was enjoying and then suddenly out of the blue he was called in. Called in on this particular day when his class were visiting the bank. Coincidence right?

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Alex then pulled a duster out of one of his locked drawers and set to work on clearing up the dust that had settled on top of his things.

10 minutes later, Alex returned the duster to his drawer and closed it. His office was now mainly dust free, but still incredibly bland almost like Blunts office which come to think of it was even worser than Alex's one, everything was grey in it including Blunt.

Alex's office consisted of:

A glass see through desk with drawers on one side of it.

A plush office swivel chair

A state of the art computer and keyboard

A few chairs on the opposite side of his desk

A couple of filing cabinets against the left wall of his room

A long thin table at the right hand side of his room, against the wall with a coffee machine and paper work sitting on it. Not important paper work, just random bank documents (The Cover Paperwork. All of Alex's MI6 stuff was in his drawers, safely locked away)

Some stationary on his desk and an average sized window behind him.

Alex had taken precautions and had recently had bullet proof glass installed to stop anyone trying to kill him. But he was still apprehensive about it and kept a close eye on the window.

Checking his watch he realised that he was about half an hour late for his appointment to see Blunt, Alex swore colourfully while slamming his desk and dashed out of his office, not locking it and ran down to Blunts office. He knocked lightly on the door before entering. Blunt was sat there, a grey face, suit and office as usual. Mrs Jones wasn't with him for once.

"Ah Alex you're late" Blunt told him.

"Yes I know, I lost my office key and had to get another set from Smithers" Alex told him.

"... Oh and WHY is my CLASS here!" Alex exclaimed angrily.

"Oh that, well we couldn't stop them coming but we are keeping them on the bottom floors also we are using our cover identities" Blunt calmly spoke.

"They better not come up here then or all hell will go loose!" Alex growled.

"We are working on that and we will continue this meeting later when Mrs Jones comes back" Blunt said.

"Good... Right bye" Alex said moving towards the door.

"Oh and Alex"

"Yes?"

"Get some copies of the OSA printed off in case and come back later, at 1500 hours"

"Sure.."

With that Alex shut Blunts door and headed over to his office, sat down in his chair, picked up his phone and dialled a number into the pad.

"Hello Rosie it's Alex here"

"Hello Alex what can I do for you?"

"Can you print off about 30 copies of the OSA please?"

"Sure thing, come down in five minutes for them"

"Thanks"

Alex shut the phone and relaxed before reaching into his rucksack and pulling out a folder and a photo in a frame. It was a photo of Alex and Ian rock climbing when they were on holiday 3 years ago. Alex sighed, popping the photo on top of the filing cabinet and filed the folder away in the cabinet, locking it after.

Alex decided to go and collect the 30 odd copies of the OSA from downstairs and as he was making his way along the corridor, Mrs Jones stopped him and gave Alex a thin file with the words 'TOP SECRET' stamped in red on the top of the file.

"It's part of the meeting later, read the files and then come and see us" Mrs Jones nodded and walked down the opposite way that Alex was going.

A few moments later Alex was walking down the 10th floor reading the top secret file, he was meeting Rosie to get the copies of the Official Secrets Act (OSA)

As he almost reached Rosie's desk, she was a secretary like Mrs Jones who ran one floor each so they both had desks like another reception area, Alex heard familiar voices coming down the corridor towards him.

"Shit no no no don't turn right" Alex pleaded silently in his head still reading the file.

"Hey it's Rider again! What's with the suit?" some boy called out from the crowd. Alex ignored them and reached Rosie's desk with the class about five metres away from him. He shut the file he was reading and looked down at Rosie.

"Rosie"

"Alex"

"Can I get the OSA papers please?" Alex asked and Rosie dropped a pile of 30 odd thin papers on the table top in front of him. All of the papers together were only about the same thickness as a 250 page book, very thin.

As Alex moved his hand with the file in it the class gasped as they saw the red letters on it saying 'Top Secret'.

The file was then pulled away and popped on top of the OSA papers.

"Thanks Rosie" Alex thanked her before heading back up to the lift.

Now the class were even more confused about Rider. Is there a secret that he was hiding from them?

* * *

_And I'm going to leave it there! What will his class discover? Something that could change the rest of their lives, or will Alex's secret stay untouched? You know what to do guys... REVIEW! So many of you gave me amazing reviews in the last chapter so I thought I'd return the favour back and post this chapter for you all. If you reviewed you know who you are! _

_I have already written about 4 chapters of this all into one word document so I'd thought I would post the next chapters seeing as I've written them already. _

_So please review! Lots of love until the next chapter!_

_AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity__ Xxxx_


End file.
